just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Y.M.C.A
|artist=Village People |year=1978 |dlc = JD2014 September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode=''Main'' Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mash-up) JDK: Solo |dg= / / / (Main) (JDK) |difficulty=Easy (JD2014 Classic) Medium (JD2014 Mashup) 2 (Medium) (JDK) |effort=2 (Average) (JDK) |nogm=3 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) 1 (JDK) |nosm= |mc='JDU' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= / / / (Main) Orange (JDK) |gc='Main' Purpleish Brown/Yellow/Orange/Ultramarine Blue JDK Brown |lc= (Main) Black (JDK) |mashup=June Unlockable |alt= |nowc = YMCA |audio = |pictos= 99 (Classic) 113 (Mashup) 42 (JDK) |choreo = Main Arben Kapidani https://www.instagram.com/p/BGeEA9jgaBT/?taken-by=arbengiga JDK Ace Ventura |perf= Main Arben Kapidani (P2) Andrea Larossa (P3)https://www.instagram.com/p/cXJKYqgaD3/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=fjgpdjfpr0n0 Marcello Sacchetta (P4) JDK Gabriel Morales Background Dancers Kendall Glover Jasiah Lewis |dura = 3:38 }} "Y.M.C.A." by Village People is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a dance crew of four men. The dancers are from previous games, but with notable differences, as they have been remodeled to fit the more detailed style of the new dancers. 'P1' P1 is the coach from Rasputin and Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2). His black beard has grown bushier and has more detailed curls, his hat is now purple, he wears a new skin-tight jacket with purple-and-white striped lining held together with a shiny ribbon used as a belt, his purple pants are now baggier, and his boots now have a golden rim and are a dark purple. 'P2' P2 is C3 from Moves Like Jagger. He does not appear to have any differences in appearance from his original appearance, right down to his glove color. He has black hair in a red headband, no shirt, a red leather jacket with black horizontal stripes and shoulder blades, dark blue leggings with the Union Jack imprinted on it, and black boots. 'P3' P3 is the coach from Viva Las Vegas. His sombrero is now yellow with a red rim, his mustache is longer, his jacket is a paler shade of red, the two bands that wrap around his chest are now yellow, he has a yellow tie, a red belt, a yellow toolbelt, purple pants, and yellow boots with a silver band. 'P4' P4 is the coach from DARE. He keeps his white helmet with a small red flame pattern at the bottom. His red-and-white headphones appear to have a long cord going into his pocket. His t-shirt with the number 8 on it is now yellow, and the "8" is white. He has blue sleeves. He has a white belt, blue shorts with red lining at the bottom, knee-high red socks with purple stripes, and white shoes. Ymca coach 1 big.png|P1 (from Rasputin) Ymca coach 2 big.png|P2 (from Moves Like Jagger) Ymca coach 3 big.png|P3 (from Viva Las Vegas) Ymca coach 4 big.png|P4 (from DARE) Background The routine takes place at a disco with bright colors. Behind them the titular letters appear in the background as well, as they flash in the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P4:' Cover your face with your hand with your palm pointing to the screen. *'P3:' "Shoot" at the screen. *'P2:' Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground like the pictogram does it. *'P1:' Cross your arms when you face the left. ymca gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Ymca gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *One dancer is recycled from Moves Like Jagger, while the rest of the dancers are also recycled but had recolored and edits to fit the new style. *The pictogram color for Viva Las Vegas and Rasputin are different because the Moves Like Jagger dancer also has a red pictogram, Viva Las Vegas looks more yellow than red, and Rasputin looks more pink than green in the updated version. *The dancers do the actual dance for this song, making the letters Y, M, C, and A with their arms. *At the 2nd and 3rd verses of the song, each dancer does their main move from each of their original songs. **However, they were updated. *This is the order for least edits to most edits for the dancers. **4. Moves Like Jagger **3. Dare **2. Rasputin **1. Viva Las Vegas * P1 and P2 make a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. Gallery Game Files Ymca_cover_generic.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' ymca_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach ymca cover albumbkg.png|album background Behind the Scenes ymca bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements Ymca beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 ymca beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ymca beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Videos Official Music Video Village People YMCA OFFICIAL Music Video 1978 Gameplay Y.M.C.A. - Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014